Loyalty and Love forever
by xWriter15x
Summary: A group of five demi gods have been tortured and experimented on since they were two years old have now escaped and stumble into Camp Half Blood, what will their future hold ; Zeus gets VERY angry and a war is on the horizon. Percy and his friends feel a connection with the five almost as if they knew them, did they ? A/N it is a lot better than it sounds trust me
1. Chapter 1

Camp Half Blood, supposedly a sanctuary for demi gods was now the destination for the five fourteen-year olds. Stood outside of the Camp itself were five extraordinary demi-gods. On the end there was an athletic, attractive looking boy with chestnut brown hair, dark green eyes and freckles. He wore an AC DC t-shirt and plain grey jeans and Nike trainers. A long scar ran from his ear across his cheek and down his neck. Next to him stood a girl of the same age with wavy dark brown hair. Dressed with material dark grey shorts and a crop top hoodie with roses stitched up and down the sleeves. Like the boy next to her she had an athletic build, was extremely attractive and had freckles but not littered with them like the scars on her torso. Her split lip didn't go un noticed either. The girl standing next to her looked a little different as if she was Alice in wonderland or something although, she was attractive and athletically shown as well. Her hands were shaking and she looked down right exhausted. Her blonde hair complemented her electric blue eyes. But blood was running down her neck from her temples ruining the plain white top she had that stopped at her high waisted jeans, not showing an inch of skin. Unlike the other two she had a tattered pair of sliders on. A black eye was newly formed on her right eye. The Hispanic boy next to her had plain black hair which was not at all neatly groomed but was so very captivating. His reddish brown eyes were enough to pierce through anyone's soul. He had on a ripped t-shirt that was barley covering his sculpted chest and a leather jacket. With ripped black jeans and converses. He had an intimidating aura about him. Finally on the end there was a beautiful young girl who looked as if she had been thrown down a flight of stairs. Her hair was a slightly darker brown that complemented her hazelnut eyes however her neck had trails of purple and black bruises going down her neck and undoubtedly further down her slim figure. She wore a tattered hoddie and leggings. Her ankle was in a bandage and had a split lip like the girl on the other end of their formation. One thing was clear they all looked like they had survived hell and for all Percy and Annabeth knew they most likely had.

Percy stood as the signals went off that new demi gods arrived through the barriers. Annabeth was at his side and both their eyes widened as the five came into sight. Percy stopped Grover as he went over to introduce himself to the five. "Hey I don't think we should invade their space, they look confused" he told his protector. Annabeth nodded and called out to the five "HEY, you can come into camp we'll show you around" her voice alerted the five but they quickly assumed she was no threat. The boy and the girl with dark green eyes gave each other solemn looks and looked over at the rest of their group. The girl with shaking hands nodded at the Hispanic boy and the girl with hazelnut eyes. The group began to walk forward towards Percy, Annabeth and Grover. For whatever reason Percy could not shake the feeling that trouble was waiting to happen. The five stopped about three metres away from the son of Poseidon. "So names, ages and your God parent?" Grover asked adding a chuckle to make the newcomers feel welcome, it didn't work. "I'm Axel and I'm fourteen" The Hispanic boy said. The blonde girl with the shaking hands spoke next "I'm Storm also fourteen" her voice was harsh and dry, Percy made a note to get them all a glass of water. The teen named Axel nudged a girl next to him with the dark brown eyes. "637 and I'm fourteen" she said. 637 looked over to the other two that were unnamed and spoke for them "They're Hunter and Rose also fourteen". Axel noticed the weird looks Hunter and Rose were receiving because of their holding hands and not introducing themselves. "They prefer to not speak unless necessary and they are twins by the way" His voice sounded rough and it almost spooked Percy. The three demi gods before them nodded and decided it was best to let Chiron tell them that they had to now be claimed by a God or they could not stay at Camp Half Blood.

"So we are going to head over to Chiron first so you can be uh claimed" Grover explained feeling kind of awkward. Hunter and Rose, who were at the head of the group nodded. Axel moved over to where 637 was, "Hey Mel, I really need to talk with all of you before we meet this Chicken guy" he whispered. Hunter and Rose let a laugh escape as did Mel and Storm. Storm tried to hold in her laughter and talk as quietly as she could. "Honestly for such an intimidating guy you are funny" her voice shaking from holding back laugher. Hunter turned round to the group with rose and smiled at his family. Rose looked like she was in another world though which worried the group. However, they also knew that she would refuse to speak until they were without company. "Axel how do you get chicken from Chiron that's just ridiculous, sometimes I wonder about you" Mel said in between laughs.

By this time the group were waiting outside of a huge Cabin that this Chiron guy was in. "Rose what is wrong" Axel asked straight away. Storm, 637, Hunter and Axel were all worried about Rose. "I can't help but feel like people are going to find out what we did" the demi god told her companions. The five teens shared worrying looks and all grabbed onto each others shoulders to huddle in. ' _You know I'll protect you guys till the end if that happens'_ Hunter mind linked them. "We know Hunt and we'd all do the same" Mel replied with a look in her eyes that could only be explained as loyalty and love. Rose mind linked them all a _'I love you guys lealtad y amor siempre'. "_ Lealtad y amor siempre mi familia" They all (apart from Rose) chanted. Little did they know Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Chiron all witnessed this scene. Annabeth had tears in her eyes from it. "Oh my gods they remind me of Thalia and I" She croaked before wiping her eyes. "I don't care if Zues made the rules, these five will stay here no matter if they are claimed or not claimed" Chiron proudly stated.

 **Thank you for reading, the next two chapters will be out very soon. Quick side note I have only just started reading the books so the first few chapters will be based off my knowledge of other fanfictions and the movie**

 **\- Writer15 xoxo**


	2. Claimed but for Trial

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rick Riordon's ideas and characters but the plot and OC's are mine ...**

Chapter 2 –

Claimed but for Trial –

 _"_ _I don't care if Zeus made the rules. These five will stay here no matter if they are claimed or not claimed" Chiron proudly stated._

Watching from the Window Chiron asked Grover and Annabeth to retrieve the five demi gods into his office so he could have a private chat with them. He was in his wheel chair so that he would not scare the young teens. The centaur continued to watch the group be guided into his office and Grover, Percy and Annabeth bow their head, smile and leave respectfully.

"So, do you guys have any idea who your parents are?" Chiron questioned. He started off blunt because that was his way of helping young people like the five before him. Once he knew what they did then he could start them at the camp. His eyes wandered over each of them, analysing any give away. Suddenly Chiron found himself asking a question he regretted as soon as the words escaped his mouth. "What does that tattoo say on your neck" He asked direct looking at Axel. Hunter gave Axel a slap round his head for tearing his shirt and revealing the 'tattoo' he had. Storm sighed and muttered something about snitches get stitches. Rose and 637 just shared a worried look. Chiron was still waiting patiently for an answer to his question. ' _Please think of something smart to say Axel you idiot'_ Mel thought. The young girl silently prayed for her companion to think of a sensible answer, He did not deliver …

Axel rushed his hand up to his neck to cover up his tattoo and said "Pft what tattoo?" He looked around his friend were either glaring or had their head in their hands. He continued "I do NOT have a tattoo". For some reason that Chiron could not explain, Axel seemed dead serious about the marking on his skin not being a tattoo. The older man dropped the subject sensing it was more than just a teenage rebellion. A girl with dark green eyes stepped forward "Hello sir my name is Rose and all you need to know about us is that we don't focus on the past" Hunter nodded at her to keep going. Her neck was strained almost like it pained her to communicate. "We don't have our last names and although we know who our godly parents are" Her voice was soothing and fierce but she suddenly cut off and walked back to the group. Before the centaur even got a chance to think about why she suddenly cut off Storm finished off "We prefer not to acknowledge their relation to us". The girl 637 nodded at the statement and shook hands with Chiron. "Would you mind telling us where we will be staying, I heard something about cabins?" Her voice was somewhat musical to his ears. Then Chiron realised he had been played at his own game. He chuckled lightly and smiled at the funny and intelligent children in front of him. "I suppose the orientation film won't do the job for you guys" he paused to think "Say, How about we get you settled into Cabin eleven and then we go on a tour of the camp". Hunter crossed his arms and looked over his family. "That's an irregular way to introduces newcomers isn't it?" The twin of Rose asked. Chiron smiled at the five demi gods in front of him. There was a gentle yet fierce young lady by the name of Rose, anyone could see she was intelligent from a mile away but she seemed to remain modest around her peers. Then there was Hunter, he seemed to like encouraging people as well as showing his talents, it was unfortunate that his scar gave him a bad first impression. Storm was an interesting young lady, her looks would fool you into thinking that she was a daughter of Aphrodite but one glimpse of her loyalty, courage and intelligence and you would think again. 637 was a tricky girl to describe, there were many elements that seemed to create her personality and this girl was far from boring. Axel is the last component that ties them all together with his over protective older brother role of the group and his humor, there were many hidden skills the boy had left to show.

Chiron realised he'd spaced out for a minuet or two and replied to hunter "An irregular introduction for a group of remarkably irregular children eh ?". Everyone smiled at the man even storm and that was something.

Any regular person would have taken Chiron's reply as rude, but these five children were anything but regular and they took that as a compliment …

So the five teens headed out of the big house with Chiron. "So if your god parent claims you then you will be sorted out into cabins" the six were walking past cabin three and Storm seemed disgusted with the sight of it. He continued "Every god has one, you see even Gods like Artemis who pledged to be a maiden for the rest of her existence must have a cabin otherwise it would be disrespectful" his eyes lingering over Cabin seven. Melody laughed randomly and pointed towards a cabin full of boys, dancing around to some retro music. "Ahh those are Apollo's sons, he never has girls only boys" he said fascinated. It was Axels turn to snigger and Chiron didn't know what was really happening when the Hispanic boy clamped onto hunters shoulder. _I swear this dude is doing this on purpose_ He managed to keep a straight face as he heard Hunter mind link him back. (That would give away too much though ;). Storm then stared at Cabin eleven. "So this is Hermes cabin I'm guessing" she asked Chiron and in return he nodded. Storm, Axel, Hunter, 637 and Rose all walked into the cabin to meet the children of Greek god Hermes. After that it was time for the tour. The five were in awe of how privileged the campers at camp half blood were. You name It and the activity was there. After a hour tour it was time for dinner at the camp. They followed cabin eleven to the tables and took in a lot of information. There was an Athena table, Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus and a few more gods. Storm dragged Rose to the side and the others followed.

"I'm getting bad vibes again guys" Storm choked out. Any normal imbecile would see that Storm is fearless and cold hearted but that was only one side of her. The side that they saw was a broken, kind and beautiful girl who had, like them, been mistreated her whole life. Storm's hands began to shake violently, and her breathing got faster. "She's having a fit, quick Mel grab her head" Axel shouted, they were getting attention from the other cabins now. A few of Apollos sons came over to check on everything. A few of Athena's children stopped staring and came over to ask if thy needed anything, with their mother being the goddess of wisdom they already knew that there was nothing they could do for the epileptic girl. A son of Apollo noticed something out of the ordinary about the girls fit. Rose and Hunter held down Storm's legs while Axel made sure she didn't choke herself and 637 cradled the girls head in her lap. "Hey she's not having a normal fit I mean look she's awake and her head and body are not shaking just her legs and arms". The son of Apollo informed the newcomers. Axel gave the boy a glare "We know that, what she's having is called a side effe-" He shouted at the boy but was cut off by melody slapping him round the head and hissing something about snitches get stitches. Unknowingly to the small crowd that had gathered around the five teens Hunter and Rose were mind linking soothing thoughts to Storm. Not long after that she had calmed down and got straight back up as if nothing happened. Others watched her in shock as she muttered something like "That's not good" and laughed it off. "I told you that she wasn't having a normal fit, what did you call it again a side effect?" the observant son of Apollo asked Axel, not knowing Storm was probably going to beat him up for letting information like that slip, the others sighed and walked off to the table where Hermes children were. Once they sat down an empty cup and fish were sitting in front of them. "Sorry you didn't get to pick but you were gone for awhile, so we just had to give you salmon, sorry again" a boy named Chris Stoll told them. Before they could dig in the five got up and walked over to the fire. The Stoll twins looked in amazement as nobody had told them that it was a requirement. Storm scraped some of her fish into the fire and said "Burn in hell father" then walked back to the table. Hunter and Rose whispered to the fire in a calm voice "Please don't claim us mother" and walked off. Melody scraped off the whole of her dinner into the fire and said "Stay away if you know what's good for you father". Axel followed 637's example and scarped his entire meal into the fire "I hope you live an immortal life oblivious to the fact I'm alive, it's my dream actually" then he walked off to join the table. "You two weren't hungry I'm guessing?" Travis asked 637 and Axel. They nodded and spoke to their cups discreetly. Mel whispered "Xa-245/Z4-5" sure enough no one heard her and her glass filled with a see through liquid that looked like water but if you were one of the five teens you would know it wasn't. Axel did the same and they enjoyed their drink. Son enough Storm, Rose and Hunter got sick of trying to swallow the tiniest bit of food and asked for the same drink.

Chiron came galloping over in a hurry and screamed "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES NOW" his voice laced with fear and concern for the campers. Sure enough a white light surrounded the camp and nobody was incinerated. Hermes appeared and marched up to Chiron. "Lord Hermes" Chiron said and bowed the human part of him. Everyone followed Chiron's gesture apart from the five who were staring anxiously at the messenger God before them. Hermes whispered something to the centaur and Chiron bowed again before trotting up to the fourteen-year olds. "Son of Hades" he pointed at Axel "Daughter of Zeus" He pointed to Storm "Daughter of Apollo" Mel confidently nodded and folded her arms. Chiron gestured to Hunter and Rose "Twins of Artemis". Gasps were heard and shouting. Thunder and lightning struck, and the air turned tense. "You shall be escorted to Mount Olympus to be put on trial for the murder of an Olympian owned hospital and all the doctors inside". The five teens kept their heads held high as everything had began to spin and turn black. They were losing consciousness and before they were fully knocked out, they heard Hermes tell Chiron to get them to Olympus within the hour …


End file.
